Daughter Of Darkness
by totally-anonymous-person
Summary: Pitch's daughter, Katara, was taught from a early age that the Guardians were evil for killing her mother; but as she grows older she starts to discover the truth about her father and the Guardians. Who will she choose,her father, who she loves, or the Guardians, who she is finding out aren't all that evil. (currently changing/updating chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: yeah i know, im doing this wierd thing where im rewriting my story and its going to take some time but bear with me please. its all in an effort for making this less of a bad story.**

**3rd person POV:**

Sunlight streamed in through the window waking up a man and a woman. "That was great," the woman whispered. She sat up and looked over at the man lying next to her and smiled,"Maybe we can do this again, but for now I must get going. I have my duties to attend to." She stood up and began to leave when a voice stopped her,"Are you not even going to ask what my name is?" She paused and turned to the man before shaking her head.

"Well, you petty guardians are not the only ones who wish to have a bit of fun..." The woman's eyes widened as she realised just who this man was before she tried to run to the door but was blocked by the man, who moved with remarkable speed. He smiled, but his eyes were filled with rage, " Now dear, did you really think you could get away from me that easily?"

The woman struggled to escape from his grip but he only tightened it further. He leaned forward and spoke in a low voice,"Now Tooth, not such a mighty guardian now are we?" Tooth glared up at the man, and spat in his face.

The man growled and slapped her, before throwing her to the ground, laughing as she scrambled to get away. "Oh, Tooth. This was fun," he smiled cruely before continuing, " Maybe, we can do this again but I must be going." With one final laugh, he was gone. Tooth curled in on herself wondering how she never noticed who that man was.

After some time, Tooth slowly got up and walked out of the room, her legs shaking. She walked out of the motel she and the man had been at and went into the woods that were behind the motel. When she was sure no one was looking, she shook off a spell that she used as her disguise and flew back to her palace, swearing that no one would ever find out about the encounter she had with Pitch Black.

A few weeks after her encounter, Tooth started feeling ill. Eventually she noticed a small bump beginning to form and she realised with horror, that she was pregnant.

After much debate and guilt, Tooth decided that she would not tell the other guradians of her pregnancy. For fear that she would no longer be allowed to be a guardian Tooth soon discovered that since she was a guardian, her pregnancy was accelerated, so after only a few months, she looked as if she was close to giving birth. During her pregancy she had no contact with any of the guardians. She didn't even talk to Baby Tooth.

One day, Tooth was sitting when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She realised that she was in labor so she rushed away. She flew to a forest near a human city and put on a spell to disguise her so she would not look out of place. Tooth then stumbled to a human hospital and there, she had her babies.

Tooth looked down at her two baby girls with tears in her eyes. Knowing that she would be unable to keep them. A nurse walked into Tooth's hospital room to take Tooth's daughters away. The nurse walked up to Tooth smiling sadly," What are you going to name them?" Tooth looked at one of her baby girls and looked to her daughter who had a tuft of black hair and eyes that looked like coal. And said in a soft voice said," I shall name her, Katara Niaomie Black." The nurse smiled and looked at Tooth's second child.

"And her?" Tooth looked at her other daughter, who had a brown and orange tuft of hair and bright yellow eyes. Tooth smiled down at her and whispered," Her name is Aura Aioluos Black." The nurse smiled at Tooth,"Those are two beautiful names for two beautiful girls." Tooth looked up at the nurse with a tears in her eyes before nodding and looking back down at her daughters, for the last time. The nurse looked at Tooth sadly before doing what she was came to do. She first took Aura away and then she came back and took away Katara. Tooth looked like she was about to break but she stayed strong for her daughters.

When Tooth was cleared to leave, she walked away from the hospital and left her daughters. She shook off her spell and flew back to her palace tears flowing from her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**3rd person POV**

When Tooth got back to her palace, she knew something was wrong. The outside was in shambles and no one was around.

She quickly flew to her office and saw someone she hoped to never see again, Pitch Black. When she flew into the room Pitch turned around from looking out her windows, glaring at her." You never told me I had two daughters... It was simply dreadful having to find out from one of my friends."

"Why do you even care, Pitch?" Pitch growled at her, the room becoming darker by the second," They are my daughters. My blood courses through their veins. They will feel the darkness, they will hear it calling for them. You will be unable to hide them from me... The darkness knows all." Tooth was slowly trying to back out of the room but Pitch wrapped the shadows around her, preventing her from moving.

Pitch laughed at Tooth as he watched the horror wash over her face as she realized that her daughters will always be in danger. Pitch smirked at Tooth before saying something that made her want to scream, cry, and attack him all at once. "Katara is such a beautiful baby girl and already reminds me so much of myself so I have happily accepted my role as her father. As for the other one... She has impurities... Things that cannot be fixed. Though I will still accept my role as her father, I will not be kind. Such abominations should not be shown the same affections as those who have no flaws."

Tooth tried to launch herself at him, momentarily forgetting about her restraints. When she was held back, she screamed in frustration. Pitch laughed at her but his eyes held fear, though he knew she could not hurt him.

"You thought I wouldn't find Katara and raise her as my own? I already have her, she sees me as her father, knows who I am. she feels the darkness and accepts it wholeheartedly"

Tooth choked down a sob, thinking how her beautiful, innocent daughter was now corrupted and tainted with darkness. Pitch laughed at her miserable expression, reveling in her sorrow.

After a short time Pitch grew tired of listening to Tooth's wails and decided to leave and go back to his pure daughter, Katara.

Tooth felt Pitch leave but was to heartbroken to look up or fight back. Pitch had broken her. She had given up her daughter in the hopes of keeping them safe, but she failed. One of her babies has been taken by Pitch and there was nothing she could do.

Tooth wondered about aura, he never said he was raising her and Tooth could only hope that he had not done anything horrible to her.

Slowly, Tooth's tears began to recede as she cried herself dry. She knew she must resume her duties, for she had been leaving all the work to her helpers.

Tooth rubbed at her face trying, and failing, to make her eyes less red.

She slowly stood up and walked out of her office and started her search for Baby Tooth.

Tooth found Baby Tooth a few hours later hiding in a tooth case of a little boy from the U.K. When Baby Tooth saw Tooth she squeaked questioningly, for she had not seen Tooth for months.

Tooth just gave her a watery smile, holding back a sob at seeing her dearest friend after such a long time. Tooth looked at Baby Tooth and said in a shaking voice,"Come on Baby Tooth, we have work to do."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know... I am horrible at updating on time. It's a major problem of mine... Anyway, this chapter takes place a few months after the last chapter. Hope you like it. :) **

**3rd person POV:**

After her encounter with Pitch, Tooth worked harder then she ever had in an attemt to dull the pain of losing her daughters. She knew she needed to face the fact that her babies were gone but she couldn't bring herself to accept the fact that she will probably never see her daughters again. She refused to think about what her daughters may be going through. Suddenly Baby Tooth flew into Tooth's office, shaking her from her thoughts.

Baby Tooth squeaked frantically, pointing at the Northern Lights that shone in the sky, showing that Tooth was needed in the North Pole.

"Thanks Baby Tooth." Tooth tried her best to smile but it came out looking more like a grimace. Tooth quickly flew to the North Pole trying, and failing, to ignore the cold. She shivered, and thought about how Pitch's touch felt, his fingertips were like ice on her skin. Shaking those thoughts from her head, Tooth remembered all of the pain he caused her and her children. She flew faster so she could get out of the cold and escape from her thoughts.

When Tooth arrived, all the other Guardians were there with grim expressions. As she entered the room, North looked up at her before asking her a question that shook her to the core," Why did you not tell us about you pregnancy?"

Tooth froze,"I-I thought I wouldn't be allowed to be a Guardian." North softened, but only a little. "Why would you think that? Though I cannot say I am thrilled, we would have allowed you to continue being a Guardian." Bunny and Sandman nodded and looked at Tooth warily, as if she was made of glass and about to burst. Though, Tooth did not blame them, that was exactly how she felt.

"How did you find out?" North's face darkened, telling Tooth all she needed to know. "Pitch." Though she tried to hide it, her voice shook as she spoke the name that had haunted her for months. North nodded, confirming Tooth's fears.

"What did he say? Are my babies okay? What did he do?" North held up a hand to silence Tooth before answering. "All he did was tell me to summon you and tell you that the impure one has been dealt in a way he say fit." Upon hearing this, Tooth collapsed into a sobbing heap, remembering how Pitch said Aura was impure. Her mind shut down at the realization that Aura was most likely dead. The other Guardians looked confused and concerned and tried to comfort her. But nothing worked, one of Tooth's babies was most likely dead, murdered by her father simply for the fact that her viewed her as unclean.

Tooth looked at North with red eyes, "Did he mention Katara? I NEED TO KNOW!" North looked shocked by her behavior before shaking his head. Any hope Tooth had that maybe her other daughter was okay immediately vanished. Tooth sobbed hystericaly, mourning her daughters and the life they might have had.

The other Guardians backed out of the room, knowing Tooth needed space and time to mourn her daughters. Tooth continued to sob her mind racing with images of Aura being tortured. Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw something that made her freeze.

The shadows in the corner of the room warped and formed into a man. Tooth tried to get away but was stopped by the shadows wrapping around her. She tried to scream but was cut off by the man moving with so much speed and grace that it took her breath away. "Shh... We can't have you alerting the other Guardians, can we? It would be dreadful if I came all this way for nothing." Tooth looked at him, her eyes blazing with fury. His face slowly transformed into a sadistic smile at her anger. "Now Tooth, is that how you treat the man that who made you scream and beg for more?" Tooth struggled to escape from her bonds while Pitch smirked at her attempts.

"It's a pity really, I was starting to like you." His eyes roamed, looking at her body with a vicious glint in his eyes. Tooth stared at him, her anger disappearing and terror taking its place. "Well, I suppose I've had my fun. My daughter awaits me. Until next time." He leaned forward and nipped at her throat, causing her to growl. He stood up before smirking at her and melted into the shadows, leaving her alone once again.


End file.
